ItaHina
by Hananako
Summary: Dia adalah salah satu shinobi terbaik Konoha. Dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia jatuh hati pada gadis pendiam bermata lavender dengan surai indigo. Non-Massacre. Kumpulan fic itahina.
1. Concern

**Naruto bukan milik saya.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **.**

 **Concern**

 **.**

Sudah menjadi kodrat seorang ibu untuk bangga dengan anaknya. Begitupula dengan Mikoto Uchiha. Ia bersyukur karena dikaruniai dua orang putera yang sehat, tampan, cerdas, dan berbakat. Di matanya, kedua anaknya itu adalah yang terbaik di seluruh dunia.

Namun akhir-akhir ini hati Mikoto diliputi keresahan jika memikirkan tentang putera pertamanya, Itachi. Di usianya yang kini menginjak 23 tahun, Itachi telah diakui sebagai salah satu shinobi terbaik di Konoha. Segudang prestasi telah ia raih. Banyak misi yang telah ia selesaikan dengan cemerlang. Reputasinya telah tersebar luas di dunia shinobi. Yang menjadi sumber keresahan Mikoto adalah hingga saat ini puteranya itu tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis manapun. Mikoto tahu banyak gadis yang tergila-gila pada puteranya, mulai dari gadis biasa, kunoichi yang berasal dari klan atau non-klan, kunoichi dari luar Konoha, hingga puteri para Daimyo, mereka semua menyukai Itachi.

Masalahnya adalah Itachi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sedikitpun pada mereka semua. Semua gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya selalu ditolaknya dengan halus. Sudah berkali-kali Mikoto berusaha memperkenalkan Itachi dengan gadis-gadis cantik dengan kepribadian baik yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang namun usahanya selalu berakhir sia-sia. Itachi memiliki seribu satu cara untuk menghindarinya.

Jika Itachi terus seperti ini kapan Mikoto bisa mendapatkan cucu?! Bahkan kini Mikoto juga khawatir jika Sasuke akan mengikuti jejak kakaknya.

Suaminya, Fugaku, tidak pernah memaksa Itachi untuk segera menikah karena ia tahu puteranya itu bukanlah seseorang yang dapat dipaksa. Semakin ia dipaksa maka semakin pula ia akan memberontak. Namun jika puteranya itu menyukai sesuatu maka dengan segala cara ia akan berusaha mendapatkannya.

Itachi adalah orang yang pendiam. Ia selalu menyembunyikan isi hatinya dengan ekspresi tenang yang selalu ia kenakan sebagai topeng. Itachi sangat jarang berkeluh kesah, semua masalah yang ia hadapi selalu ia selesaikan secara mandiri.

Sebagai seorang ibu, Mikoto menginginkan yang terbaik untuk kedua anaknya. Ia selalu berharap agar Itachi dan Sasuke kelak bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempat berbagi suka dan duka. Puteranya memiliki hak untuk bahagia.

Saat Mikoto mendengar kabar mengenai kedekatan Itachi dengan puteri pertama Hiashi Hyuuga, pada awalnya ia hanya menganggap itu hanya gosip belaka. Baginya, rumor mengenai Itachi adalah sesuatu hal yang biasa, hanya informasi yang dilebih-lebihkan. Akan tetapi semakin lama kabar itu semakin memanas, membuat Mikoto tertarik dan ingin mengetahui kebenaran kabar itu.

Menurut informasi yang telah ia dapatkan, Itachi sudah beberapa kali terlihat menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Hinata Hyuuga. Mikoto tahu betul puteranya itu bukanlah seseorang yang gemar menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Jika ada waktu luang, Itachi selalu menghabiskannya dengan berlatih dan mengasah kemampuannya. Ketika Mikoto mengetahui bahwa Itachi lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hinata, ia tahu puteranya itu tertarik dengan si gadis Hyuuga. Nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu mengatakan hal itu.

Kini Mikoto mulai memperhatikan dengan seksama sikap puteranya. Secara sekilas mungkin tidak ada hal yang berbeda dari diri Itachi, namun matanya yang jeli menangkap detail-detail kecil perubahan sikap Itachi. Puteranya itu masih memasang ekspresi dingin dan tenang seperti biasa, namun Mikoto dapat melihat kilau yang terpancar di mata Itachi yang tidak mampu disembunyikan. Itachi kini lebih sering tersenyum dan sesekali tampak termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

Mikoto tertawa dalam hati. Puteranya kini sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

 **Please RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Hickey**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika enam bulan lalu ada yang mengatakan pada Hinata jika Itachi Uchiha adalah kekasihnya, maka Hinata akan tertawa sambil menganggap orang itu sudah gila karena mengatakan hal yang sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin seorang _Itachi Uchiha_ mau meliriknya? Banyak gadis diluar sana yang jauh lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan Hinata, tidak ada alasan bagi Hinata untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian Itachi Uchiha. Oleh karena itu ia selalu mengabaikan sosok Itachi Uchiha. Bagi Hinata mereka berdua saling bertolak belakang, tidak mungkin bisa bersama. Terlebih lagi Hinata telah menyukai orang lain, pria berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang selalu ia idam-idamkan.

Namun takdir memang aneh. Pria pujaan hatinya justru mengabaikannya sedangkan pria yang ia abaikan justru jatuh hati padanya.

Takdir memang sesuatu yang sangat misterius.

Namun Hinata sangat bersyukur karena takdir telah membuatnya menemukan sosok Itachi.

Setelah bersama dengan Itachi, Hinata baru memahami apa itu cinta. Perasaannya pada Naruto dulu justru terlihat lebih dangkal, lebih mirip seperti seseorang yang mengagumi idolanya. Tapi tidak dengan Itachi, pria itu membuatnya merasakan seperti apa itu mencintai _dan_ dicintai.

Itachi membuat hidupnya sempurna.

"Ne, Hinata seperti apa Itachi-san sebenarnya? Apakah dibalik sikapnya yang pendiam ternyata dia itu romantis?"

Wajah Hinata memerah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

Sakura menyikut Ino. "Hush, jangan bertanya hal-hal aneh seperti itu pada Hinata."

"Mengapa tidak?" Bantah Ino "Bukankah kau juga penasaran dengan Hinata dan Itachi? Bahkan semua orang juga penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berdua."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "Ino-san…"

"Jangan memperdulikan Ino, dia bertanya padamu karena ingin menggali gosip panas." Kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Bantah Ino.

"Oh ya?! Semua orang juga sudah tahu jika kau adalah tukang gosip!"

Dan kedua kunoichi cantik itu kini berselisih.

"Abaikan mereka berdua, Hinata. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka." Kata Tenten.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi Hinata, di cuaca panas seperti ini mengapa kau memakai baju dengan kerah tinggi seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak merasa gerah?"

Pertanyaan Tenten sukses merebut perhatian Sakura dan Ino. Kini mereka bertiga memusatkan perhatian mereka pada sosok wanita berambut indigo itu.

"I-itu… u-um…"

Ino terkesiap. "Apakah kau memakai itu karena sedang berusaha menutupi _sesuatu_ yang sedang menghiasi lehermu _?_ "

Sakura dan Tenten tertegun.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!"

"Uh-uh." Kata Ino dengan tidak percaya.

"Menurutmu sudah sejauh apa hubungan Hinata dengan Itachi?" Bisik Sakura pada Tenten.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Mereka berdua sangat pendiam dan sulit untuk ditebak." Bisik Tenten.

"Ne Hinata-chan~ kau tidak perlu malu-malu begitu. Hal-hal seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang normal dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih." Kata Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Kata Hinata berpura-pura bingung sambil memasang wajah lugu dan polos yang telah menjadi andalannya.

Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino saling berpandangan. Bagi mereka, Hinata adalah gadis manis yang masih lugu dan polos. Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan Itachi kan? Apalagi mengingat reputasi Itachi yang dikenal sebagai seorang yang sopan dan rendah hati. Mereka berdua tidak mungkin melakukan 'sesuatu' kan?

"A-aku permisi dulu. Otou-san sudah menantikanku pulang." Pamit Hinata.

Sepeninggal Hinata, ketiga gadis cantik itu masih diliputi rasa penasaran.

"Mereka berdua bukan pasangan yang agresif kan?" Tanya Ino.

"Hinata dan Itachi? Agresif? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan itu." Kata Sakura. Tenten mengangguk tanda menyetujui perkataan Sakura.

"Tapi ada yang mengatakan jika seorang yang pendiam justru lebih berbahaya." Kata Ino.

"Tapi Hinata sangat lugu dan polos. Itachi-san juga sangat sopan dan tingkah lakunya terhormat." Kata Tenten.

Ketiga gadis itu berpikir serius.

.

.

Hinata menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin.

Sesampainya di rumah ia lalu menanggalkan baju berkerah tinggi yang ia kenakan tadi. Di cuaca yang panas seperti ini memakai pakaian seperti itu membuatnya gerah dan tidak nyaman. Tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena lehernya dihiasi tanda merah bekas ciuman dan gigitan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memerah.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini… kan?

.

.


End file.
